


Strength. [Graphic]

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, McCall Family Feels, POV Scott McCall, Poetry Graphic, Positive Mother/Son Relationship, Teen Wolf Graphic, Teen Wolf Poetry, Teen Wolf season 3, mama mccall feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last episode of 3a of Teen Wolf, this poem that I wrote fit my head cannon for Scott's views of his father. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength. [Graphic]

[ ](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/61160068532/after-the-last-episode-of-3a-i-had-mccall-family)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here in the comments or on [tumblr~](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)


End file.
